


90s Kids Remember

by Molly_Hats



Series: Kinda-Sorta Writing Teamups [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hair, it is I anonymous, shamelessly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Damian has picked up Tim’s old name, suit, and role.  Now he takes another of Tim’s claims to fame...his spiky hairdo.  Tim’s not exactly resistant.





	90s Kids Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sohotthateveryonedied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/gifts).



> Based on a headcanon I sent in, and the expansion by Destiny. http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/post/171943541553/also-damian-now-has-hair-like-tim-used-to-and-i#notes

Tim almost choked on his coffee when he first saw Damian’s head peeking over the island countertop. The kid’s hair was sticking up every which way, hard enough and gel-soaked enough that it could probably support the weight of a small child. Finally Damian came into view on the other side of the counter, dressed in a suit with a granola bar in hand. He looked up at Tim. 

Tim choked back a snicker. “What’s up, little D?”

“I am going to school,” Damian said stiffly.

“Like that?”

“Yes.”

“Where’d you get that, anyway?”

“Unimportant.”

Tim slowly began to grin, realization dawning on him. “You got it from me, didn’t you?”

“Tt.”

“You _did_!” Tim exclaimed in delight.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Drake.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tim lied cheerfully. “You broke out the old photo album? I agree I’m probably one of the most fashion forward robins.”

“Tt. Grayson is better dressed.”

Tim whistled. “You saw Discowing, right?”

Damian nodded.

“ _Low blow_.”

“No lower than you deserve.”

“Hey, is that any way to talk to the guy who gave the Robin suit pants?”

“Pennyworth is expecting me,” Damian interrupted, turning abruptly. 

Tim chuckled again as he got a new angle on Damian’s questionable style. “Okay. But I’ll show you how to do that right tonight, okay? Wouldn’t do to have you going around with a crappy version of my old hair.”

Damian didn’t answer as he left the room.

—

“He actually did it,” Steph said, shaking her head in shock. She leaned closer to one of the staticky green screens, most of which displayed different angles on Robin and the gang he’d just taken down. “It’s so weird, makes me think the cute little version of you is around again.”

“I’m not cute anymore?” Tim complained, watching the monitor screens.

She kissed his cheek. “You’re adorable. It’s so nice, passing on your valuable skills to the next generation. Good to see you and Damian getting along.”

“Mm.”

On the monitor in front of them, Damian turned to scowl at the security camera. He pulled something out of his utility belt and sprayed it at the camera, blurring the image.

“New gadget?” Steph asked.

Tim smiled. “Hairspray.”


End file.
